XxWhiteCoatsxX
by AshAndWolfsDomain
Summary: A handful of notes and various things you find when walking around in an old abandoned building. Warning all young audiences and those with weak stomachs or the can't-handle-violence-or-language type to turn back now while you still can.


Suffering slowly. The water seeps down the white walls from the moist ceiling. It reminds me of dew running down a leaf. Or rain dripping down the window. The air is thick and cold, like a hospital. At least hospitals try to help you. This place… This place only wants to toy with you. See what you can survive through and what you can't. If you die… If you die, they move on to the next poor soul they managed to get ahold of.

I cannot tell you each and every detail of the things they do to us. To do so would put everyone in danger. Yes, including yourself. Just know that if they do manage to get you, it won't be pretty. Run, run, as fast as you can. You can run but believe me, you cannot hide from them. For if you try, they surely will find you. Do not underestimate them as they underestimate us. Always expect the worst, for the worst will most likely come. Always be prepared for anything. I do mean anything.

The floor is laminated white and cold. There are no rugs or carpets. There is nothing covering the floor from our bare feet. There are windows for appearance. Meaning the windows are fake and not actually there but more like just for show both to reduce panic and inflict the sense of no escape to those who opened a pane revealing a white wall beyond.

This place is like a maze. Doors open to walls. Hallways and corridors lead to other halls. Not a single one of us has ever made it out alive. Stories say an elite group once escaped but that was ages ago. Some say it is just a story meant to fill us with hope of one day seeing past those cold metal doors. I still like to hear the stories. There were four elites. A lycanthrope female, fire mage female, avian homo sapien cross male, and a conductor male. Most are binomial nomenclatures or names the white coats came up with to categorize the kids. They were all in their late teens, not much older than us. They found a way out, maybe we can too.

We have tried but it seems there is no way out. No one knows how the elites did it. Not even the white coats. We hope and pray that maybe they'll come back and rescue us but it's highly unlikely. They are probably long gone from this place. I would be if I had the chance.

A man with a white coat comes through the metal double doors. He kneels by me and sits me up. I don't want to sit up, but I have no choice. Cold fluid slides down to my stomach from the inside. It makes me shudder and brings goose bumps to my skin.

"What… What have you done? I'm… I'm so c-cold", I asked but I am a fool if I expected him to answer. They never answer us. They only smile and look at us as if we are lab rats, which is what we are, in a way. They only need us for experiments. Only interested in how we are reacting to their injections and pills. Only the adult experiments know why. They were taken after the outbreak. They were young then, but still remember it. Anyone who saw it remembers. They won't tell us much, but they did say war had turned to nuclear bombing which nearly destroyed the surface of the earth in many places. The radiation did the rest, spreading to the surviving parts and contaminating everything in its path. The water especially, which infected the animals and the humans that survived. The facility is supposedly in the middle of nowhere. Some say its underground or deep in a jungle. The plants regrew larger, much larger, and the animals' offspring grew larger, faster, smarter, and more hostile. The humans infected showed more animal, insect, or elemental characteristics and abilities which their offspring inherited.

Over the years, the humans unaffected by the disaster joined together and studied science and searched for a cure, wanting the world to be as it was before the disaster. Personally, I like the world better this way. It has regrown and adapted. The creatures have evolved and humans are no longer the dominant species. Everything is equal now. Isn't that what the humans wanted? Equality? Guess this is not the equality they were looking for. The thought amuses me. It has been a long time since they joined together and started capturing our kind. The experiments. The infected. They are trying to cure us but we see no harm in being the way we are.

The white coated man pulled a syringe from his pocket and removed the glass cap covering the long thick needle. He seized my arm and turned the inside towards him. He moved his thumb and pressed down on the vein as he injected the serum. In a minute it was all over and he dismissed himself, leaving me to endure the pain and torture of the serum's effects. Here, they didn't bother with pain killers and narcotics.

Again I think of the elites and wonder where they are, what they are doing. The hostile animals do not attack us, as we are like them. They would not bother us and we would not bother them. Instead, they prey on the uninfected. The uninfected attempt to fight back, but it is no use. Their weapons are all destroyed or no match for the newly evolved.

We only wanted to live our lives peacefully but the white coats are determined for a cure. Since the first capture, one thought lingers in each of our minds. Even in those who can no longer function normally. 'White coats are enemy.' They brought this upon themselves.

-Patient 127 A.K.A, Grace Hart

"What do you want? Oh crap, get away from me you disgusting little shit. What? No, I'm not going to be nice to you, Whitecoat. Oh, wait okay hey, I'll talk just don't hit me with that again. Okay, okay. Where do I start…alright I got it."

"Is the camera on? Okay, cool. I was born here, in the lab, out of a fake womb. My special talent is that I'm sexy as fuck. Okay! Damn! I was just making a joke! Geez calm down. Okay, okay. I have an over advanced brain, meaning that I can read your thoughts and fuck with your mind. Haha, but you won't allow me to do that so, you shoot me up with that shit every day. I don't know what the date is or the time, I've been in this freaking white room for so long. You only feed me sometimes so I can't figure out what time it is by meals. You wanna know what I did? I said no, that's what. I showed an act of 'defiance' and you didn't like it, you little shit. I know you're going to try to kill me sooner or later but you're not going to succeed. Because the elites are coming. They're coming, and they are going to skullfuck you and then use your entrails for party decorations."

_Gunshot_

"Did you have to shoot me, you little shitass?"

_Patient received appropriate consequence_

-Patient 894 A.K.A, Mitch Carval

"Mommy where are we going?" I looked down at my daughter. Her wide innocent eyes looked up into mine, filled with worry. "Hush child, it'll be alright", I told her. We were being escorted down one of the many hallways by a group of guards. Up ahead I could see the hallway split into two halls in opposite directions from left to right. Four of them grabbed her and went to the left and the others tried to drag me to the right. "Mommy don't let them take me away!"

The last thing I saw was her tear stained face. She was only five years old. So young to be separated from her parents. She never even saw her father, since she had been born here after my capture six years ago.

One of them pulled out an electric crop, a tool once used against regulations by jockeys at racetracks and raised it to strike against her. "NO!" I screeched. "She'll go with you, just don't harm her! She's just a child!" I wrestled from the other guards' grasp, but it was no use. They used a taser on me and my world went black.

-Patient 256 A.K.A, Martha Black

It's 12:04 A.M. I am awake. Why am I awake? Oh right, I don't sleep. A Whitecoat enters the room with a paper. I like paper, it's so empty. My tail wags and I can't control it, I hate this human I don't understand why my tail wags. Oh, right, the paper. He sits down on my bed and writes down a few things, I growl to let him know that I don't want him on my bed. He stands and back hands me. I return the favor with a snap and latch onto his furless hand.

I can think more clearly now as I shift into the beast. Now I stand at 9 feet tall but this ceiling is too short so I have to hunch over. I lifted him up with my paw and stare at his expressionless mask. "Don't underestimate me, swine." His clipboard dropped to the ground, I could sense his fear. He wondered if I would maul him or make his death quick. I'll do neither, I don't feel like dealing with the consequences.

Four large Whitecoat guards rush in and beat me with their rods and useless weapons. I dropped him on his head and sat on my bed, my white fur is now spotted with the Whitecoat's blood. I sigh and lay down, the guards still beating me. "Ouch, gee that hurts." I say sarcastically, I shouldn't have though. One of them pulls out his electric crop and whacks me a few times. That was a mistake, my friend.

Once I get angry, I can't…control…the…BEAST.

_Patient 46 deemed too dangerous and unable to be cured. Patient terminated._

_12 guards and 3 Scientists murdered. Patient received appropriate punishment prior to termination._

-Patient 46 A.K.A, Guy Rutherson

"Where is mommy? Can I see her? I want my mommy." – Patient 365

"Tape recorder is rolling, Dr. Jensen."-Assistant, James L. Reacher

"Patient's visual resembles the Vulpes vulpes species, commonly regarded as fox. Ears and eyes visibly infected with the DNA. A tail is also evident. Patient is 5 years to this day. What are your abilities, child?"- Dr. Herald A. Jensen

"I can sense things… Its my birthday. Can I see my mommy now?"—Patient 365

"Can you be a bit more specific on your senses?"- Dr. Herald A. Jensen

"I can hear what the guards are whispering at your office and I can hear the rats you keep in your quarters." – Patient 365

_Chair screeching backward_

"That'll be enough for today"- Dr. Herald A. Jensen

"Can I see my mommy now?"- Patient 365

-Patient 365 A.K.A, Luciana Black

_**Day 798, 6:33 p.m.**_

_** Today, I went out into the arena to train with Derek. Oh, he told me his name yesterday when we snuck out to the pool. He said to keep it a secret and to never say our real names to anyone except who we trust…does this mean that he trusts me? I trust him, I told him my real name. At first, he couldn't pronounce it, Teryshia isn't that hard, right? Derek taught me a new move today to, it's called the "swipe and counter." **_

_** I know he's older than I am but I can't help but to feel a little more for him than what I should. We've been through a lot, we're best friends. At least, I hope he feels the same way about me. That he feels like we're best friends. Of course, it wouldn't hurt that he feels more than I do. He's all I can think about, his blonde hair, his white eyes…he's just…beautiful. **_

_** I miss my parents. My mom and dad are probably dead by now. As you know, they were Revolutionists. Derek said that his parents became Tribals in New America before the Outbreak but after the New American Constitution. Do they still think about us? Do they wonder if we're safe? If we're being fed? Are they out there looking for us? I miss my mom and dad every day. My dad always said that I look just like my mom but with black hair and blue fins. I miss the lake too, it was right outside our base so we could go there whenever we wanted and just swim and fish. **_

_**During dinner, 456 told us about some shifter girl she knew a long time ago. She said that she was only a toddler when she met her but, she was so kind and loyal. She wasn't afraid to stand up and she was very intelligent but sometimes she made bad choices. The girl was said to have the longest winning streak in the Arena and she was the first one ever to endure the Beast and Alpha instinct injection. Usually it rips subjects apart and destroys them. It's said that she has been the only one ever to endure it. **_

_** The girl escaped this place during the Outbreak and led a group of Tribals called "Havenkin." She also apparently took over a group called "Colonists" and eventually took over most of New America. They started the first Revolution War and what's left of them are called "Revolutionists." There's statues of her all over west New America and there's also a painting of her in the dining room. She has white hair and swirled, multi-colored eyes that hold a certain seriousness about them. In my opinion, I think 456 just saw the painting and made up the story. They say elderly koala cross-breeds tend to make things up. I think she said the girl's name was Neut.**_

_** That's all, **_

_** -Teryshia**_

_Diary found in patient's vent. Evidence of defiance was recorded, copied and stored in locker 71-A. _

_Patient 894 received appropriate punishment._

-Patient 894 A.K.A, Teryshia Fortherd

"Can you describe the incident?" –Dr. Teyson Junegar

"Yeah…Yeah sure." –Patient 233

_Patient coughs and shifts uncomfortably._

"I was in my cell, -sitting—waiting for food. I could feel something change, the air grew thicker and it was difficult to breathe… Wh…what are you writing? Never mind, sorry. I then got these messages, ones and zeroes…just different numbers. It was an unbearable pain, my head…it hurt so bad. I felt like I was going to explode and I fell to the ground and just was paralyzed with this sharp pain. Then, I see them…so many of them… just beams of data and information of anything you could imagine. I reached my hand out to touch one of them and it grew. I saw before me all the information about something…I don't remember… I do remember thinking about the stars and the sun, and then, I see it. A small sun, just…floating there in the air. I step through the beams to pick out this small sun and I hold it in my palm. I saw everything inside of it, all the details that I would imagine the sun would have. I just let it go, I dropped it and just before in hit the ground, all of space and stars and the galaxies spread out around my cell. They were bright, and beautiful and…everything I had ever imagined…Anything I thought…anything I imagined…it would appear before me and become real. I imagined a strawberry and I grasped it…and it was real. I tasted it and it tasted sweet, like I had imagined…" –Patient 233

_Patient coughs again and exhales._

"Then…then I…I felt a pinch on my neck and everything went black. Next thing I know I wake up in a different cell…chained and blind folded." –Patient 233

_Dr. Teyson Jungar stands. Tape recording ends: 5:12:02. Patient recorded to show signs of defiance. Appropriate punishment received._

-Patient 233 A.K.A, Gregory Freeman

_I DID NO WRONG…_

Is this going to be the rest of my life? Locked in a cell, fed occasionally, and forced to take the lives of people whom I've never met? I'll have to admit, I do slightly enjoy the fight. Today, I'm being brought to a new cell that the Whitecoats call a "Champion's Suite." Every other day I am escorted down hallways and to the Arena. This is where other patients are sentenced to death by battle. If they beat me in the fight, they are allowed to keep their life if they take mine. There are no rules in the Arena, just that there must always be an opponent. I have not been replaced in well over a decade. It's becoming somewhat a bore, my victims usually don't last five minutes.

We are standing in a large padded elevator now, there are two Whitecoats and four guards. They wouldn't stand a chance against me in any circumstance, I could easily create an illusion in their mind that would drive them insane. My favorite trick is forming a force field inside of them and slowly expanding it until they explode. I chuckle to myself, they guards stiffen and grip their guns tighter. "Calm down, I was only thinking about the last battle." I turned to the guard that I sensed was the most nervous. "I convinced him to castrate himself with a jagged shard of glass and then repeatedly bash his head on a dead apple tree." I smiled, he sniffed. I couldn't see his face under the dark visor but I knew he was extremely uncomfortable and afraid. I can sense their fear.

"That's enough, Guy Link." One of the Whitecoats said.

"You have decided to address me by my birth name? Yes?" I asked, Whitecoats love their numbers more than anything.

"You have moved up in the food chain, you receive special permissions and rewards." He said simply.

I turned, "Conversation with my captors is considered a reward, yes? What else is there?" I asked, I entered his mind, secretly. I only looked for his name and what is waiting for me once I step out this elevator.

"You will see in a little while." He replied blankly.

"Yes, of course, Dr. Garnem. I did pronounce that correct, yes?" I half smiled, he turned sharply around.

"Stay out of my head or you will be punished." He spat.

I smiled and slid my hands in the pockets of my white uniform pants. "It's written right there on your clipboard, doctor. I had only glanced so I would know how to address my new friend." I said, he couldn't see through my smile and "trusting" eyes. He looked me over and then turned.

We stopped and the door slid open. The Whitecoats and two guards stepped out first, then me and lastly the remaining guards. This was a part of the facility that I'd never even seen before. The structure was made of carved marble and designed more like a dormitory house than a plastic prison. A tall attractive woman with regular clothes on approached us. She smiled when she saw me.

"You must be Guy Link, correct?" she stopped and shook my hand gently. "I am Ms. Lynda, I'm pretty much in charge of the Champion's dorm." She turned to my escorts. "For Christ's sake, take those chains off of him and beat it. I'm sure I can handle him." She said and smiled back at me. The guards did as they were told and left quickly with the Whitecoats. "You can follow me, I'll show you around the place." She started off up the wooden staircase.


End file.
